


Sour Candy

by BranHowe, Heywood Jablowmie (BranHowe)



Series: Sweet Treats [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because fuck canon, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Dean is bisexual, M/M, Sam is bisexual, that's why, ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/BranHowe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/Heywood%20Jablowmie
Summary: Sam is not as happy as he thought he'd be having Dean and Gabriel together. Is there a way things can change for him?





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was aware he had said it was ok. But after the fiftieth time he crashed into Gabriel shamelessly snogging with his brother in any of the public spaces of the bunker, he realized things were not gonna go as smooth as planned.

First things first, it was so weird to look at his brother act like a teenager that just discovered sex. He had tried his best to understand that considering the fact that, indeed, he had just discovered it with men; Dean was definitely allowed to get some slack on the excitement department but there had to be a limit to that, right? 

And the second was that because of that, dynamics in the bunker were unstable. Laundry day had been rescheduled twice now and Dean had left once with Baby and Gabriel supposedly to get some food and hadn’t shown up the rest of the day, by the time Sam noticed all stores were closed and he had to wait until the next day to eat something. A month later he was still reminding Dean about it whenever he saw the pantry going down.

And this, among other petty things, was the reason he was just staring angrily at his laptop screen. 

-What’s wrong Sam?

The hunter looked up to meet the seraph’s deep blue gaze fixed on him. 

-Sigh, there's way too many things in my mind right now. I mean, how is it possible that as soon as Dean goes bi he and Gabriel are just going at it like rabbits?

-You’re angry because Dean found a partner in Gabriel? 

-No! ...yes? It's… it's complicated. I think that I'm a bit jealous, I mean, when you live our kind of lives having someone to settle down with is hard because of all the dangers but having an archangel as partner makes things so much easier. 

Castiel sat by his side. -Well it might be easier for Dean, but not for Gabriel when Dean dies.

Sam rustled awkwardly. -I'm sorry Cas, I… it never occurred to me that you will keep on living long after we're gone. -Castiel just gave Sam a soft smile. -Do you ever think about what you’ll do when that happens? 

Castiel turned his gaze down a moment -I try to be in the present and make the most out of my time with you right now. Also Jack will be there so I’ll no longer feel that alone. 

-That’s really good to know. 

An odd silence filled the room between them until Sam turned to look at Cas once more. He looked small and tired and sad so he did the only thing he knew that comforted him when that happened. 

-Come here man.

Just like any time skinship was involved, the hug was awkwardly accepted by Cas at first but today it had been a little different. He leaned forward a tad bit more and Sam literally felt like he was trying to hide inside his arms. Sam felt a sudden rush of guilt knowing that he was making his friend feel like this. 

-Hey, uhm, let’s go out tomorrow and do something together, I desperately need to get some air from all the snogging those two are doing. 

-I’d really like to do that.

The next day found Sam and Cas strolling along the road of the bunker on the way to town, Dean had taken Gabriel out with Baby without even saying a thing. 

-What is it Sam?

-I… I’m frustrated. I mean, Dean gave an explanation and everything but I really can’t believe that only a bit of grace could change a soul so much. 

-It was there for quite some time, and Gabriel wanted to be with your brother.

-So what you mean is that if Gabriel had not been infatuated with Dean, his grace wouldn’t have affected him?

-Most probably. Yes

-Are you sure about it?

-I couldn’t tell Sam, I’m not the one who stuck their grace on your brother.

They walked for a couple minutes more, a soft wind caressing their faces.

-Maybe we should test it.

Castiel turned to look at Sam for a second. -I don’t think that’s a good idea, Dean and Gabriel…

-I’m not saying I’ll ask Gabriel to kiss me.

Castiel dropped a weary sight on the hunter, who was smirking.

-I mean, grace is still grace, no matter the angel, right?

-Well yes, but—

-So I don’t have to kiss Gabriel at all.

Sam finally stopped their tracks standing in front of Cas. After a look into Sam’s eyes, Castiel’s own gaze lit up in understanding.

-Sam, I honestly don’t think this is a good idea. 

-Come on Cas, kiss me, leave some of your grace on me for a while, we’ve got nothing to lose.

-I still don’t understand why you want to do this.

-Because it’s interesting and I wanna see what happens and no one will die because of it. I mean we gotta do this you know, for science.

Cas fumbled for a second, looking away from the hunter, searching for a way to avoid this awkward situation without finding it. Eventually he hung up his shoulders in defeat with a sigh.

-Alright then.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam’s face shone with glee after Cas accepted his invitation, he immediately placed his hands on the seraph’s shoulders and leaned slowly over Cas ready to kiss him but stopped midway.

-Uhm, Cas? Now’s when you close your eyes.

-Oh, sorry.

Cas obediently followed Sam’s instructions and stood still waiting for Sam’s lips but after a moment of silence and nothing happening he opened them again.

-Sam?

-You know what? Maybe it’s not such a great idea after all.

It was odd for Cas to see his friend wavering like that, he didn’t understand what was the problem but he didn’t feel like Sam actually wanted to leave the matter aside, more like he was shying away from it. In an impulse, he went to hold Sam’s neck and pulled him the rest of the way. 

Their parted lips joined neatly while Castiel invaded Sam’s mouth with his tongue, forcing a drowned moan from the hunter. He slowly expanded his grace unto Sam’s body, searching for his soul. Despite knowing on a basic level what he was supposed to do, his consciousness was assaulted by the way Sam’s soul felt from within his vessel. Bright and powerful, Sam was life incarnated. That moment Cas finally understood what humans meant when they said ‘God is in me’. 

If Sam could only understand how pure he really was, they would have been able to withstand many trials in a very different way. After touching Sam's soul with his grace, Cas separated himself from the hunter leaving just a short space between them and a little bit shocked about the fact that even he had to inhale deeply in order to stop the dizziness. 

An awkward moment came when none of them moved away. Sam was surprised that his hands had moved over Cas to hold his head and keep him close and tried several times to start a coherent sentence just to say he was sorry for intruding in his friend’s personal space before giving up and just shutting up.

-I placed a bit of my grace in you, just as you wanted.

-Right. Uh… So, what now?

-I believe we should just wait a month or so before retrieving it, like with your brother.

-Ok, ok… cool. A month is good.

-Are you alright?

-What? Yeah, yeah dude. I am.

-Your face is red. Did I upset you in any way?

Sam laughed nervously 

-No Cas, you didn’t I… I just didn’t expect you to act so suddenly.

They resumed their strolling towards the town. Sam’s head was still racing at what just had happened. When the memory of Cas nailing Meg against a wall to kiss her came vividly out of thin air he realized he should have expected for Cas to be a good kisser. Still, he just never thought Cas would take command of the situation so easily. And he had liked it. 

It was not like he was shocked to have liked it, he knew himself as bisexual since the days at Stanford, and although it was true his more important relationships had been with women he also felt attracted to men sometimes. That had been the true reason behind asking Castiel for a kiss, to tick it off the bucket list of things to do before he died… again.

And it was not like he was infatuated with Cas, I mean, he used to be, years ago. But so many things had happened that there was no time for him to catch up with his feelings towards Cas so in the end Cas had become just a friend. And yeah, he would take a bullet for him anyday but so would Dean and that didn’t mean he was suddenly pining for his friend. Specially not after finding out how good of a kisser he actually was. 

-Sam?

-Yeah?

-You’re not listening to me.

-S—sure, what? No I… I’m listening… Now.

Cas looked Sam in an accusatory manner but didn’t say a thing about it.

-I said you must really like acting like a guinea pig for asking to get my grace inside of you.

Sam smirked 

-I thought you liked guinea pigs.

-You’re not a guinea pig Sam. You’re my friend.

Yeah, that was the problem right there, wasn’t it? Sam had opened his own Pandora’s box when he proposed the deal to Cas and now was starting to regret it.

-But if you were one, you would be a very soft guinea pig. 

Sam just let out that dorky smile he always gave Cas when he said something specially nice and funny. 

-Well you can pet me if you want. I promise I won’t bite.

He had just said it as a jest so he was a bit surprised when he felt the other man’s hand on his head, softly caressing his hair. It was such a gentle touch that Sam couldn’t but lean over for it while it lasted. Both men had awkward soft smiles on their faces by the time they arrived to town.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was leaning on the chair across him, feet over the table with a smug smile. He hadn’t moved for a while, waiting for the exact moment juuust right before Sam snapped to interrupt him.

-So.

-So? -Regarded Sam, annoyed that he had been beaten to the punch.

-You and Cas.

-What about us?

-There’s something going on between you. - Gabriel moved his eyebrows in a knowing manner.

Sam gruffed incredulously -What?

-Don’t play dumb, I’ve seen the glances you’ve been giving each other these past weeks.

Sam was floored for a second. He never imagined Gabriel to be the kind of guy who caught up subtleties. 

-You’re insane.

-No, you’re in love.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh 

-Ok _now_ you’re not making any sense at all.

He was about to close the book he had in front of him when the archangel stood up. 

-All I’m saying is, if there’s someone I don’t mind banging the bed’s headboard with my little brother, that one is you but for that to happen you’d better take that stick off your ass first, grow a pair and tell him how you feel.

Gabriel disappeared in front of his eyes leaving Sam incapacitated to sass him back, frustrated, he threw a ball of paper to nearest dustbin. Something about the conversation was bothering him thought. Did Gabriel just implied he was giving him his blessing?

Meanwhile, a similar conversation was taking place on the other side of the bunker. 

-Dean, I told you already, I’m not “checking up” your brother.

-Alright buddy if you say so. All I’m saying here is, there’s a tv with Netflix at the Dean-cave and you still prefer to get into Sam’s bedsheets, to which he never complaints. So if you don’t want to tell me a thing it’s cool but you should at least consider telling Sam how you feel for real.

The hunter’s smug face was rubbing off on Cas in an annoying manner. The easier thing to do was to tell Dean the truth but he found himself unable to admit he had kissed Sam, leaving some grace on him and that although he was indeed checking him up it was mostly because he wanted to see whether it was having any effect on him. In the end he just rolled his eyes and sighed.

-I’ll think about it later.

Dean beamed his smile at Cas and left him to keep on with the coral reef documentary he had been looking at before the interruption but his thoughts kept steering towards Sam. Giving up to it, he went searching for Sam, who was still lingering at the library.

-Hey Cas, what’s up?

-Nothing, I just wanted to check on you.

Sam chuckled -Why would you need to check on me?

-I just... thought it would be good.

Sam turned around to see if there was no one close enough to hear. 

-Is it about the grace you placed in me?

Cas nodded, he sat by Sam’s side and held his face between his hands, trying to peer with as little intrusion as possible into the hunter’s body to see if there was something odd. 

-Have you felt any different?

-Nope, everything’s normal I guess.

Well it was to be expected, Cas thought, he assumed he had willed enough intention on turning Sam bisexual on the grace he had placed on him but he wasn’t pining for him like Gabriel had for Dean, maybe that was the reason Sam didn’t look nor act any different. He still remembered how Dean had behaved when that had happened to him, nervous and squirmy, obviously aware something odd had been going on while Sam was just hanging like normal. Maybe they should just put an end to the silly experiment. It was obvious Sam would not actually end up feeling any kind of attraction to men, even less to him, knowing that he was an angel. Dean was an idiot for even trying to convince him of that.

Cas had been staring at Sam long enough for the hunter to feel a bit uncomfortable with the way he was being held by the seraph.

-Uh, Cas?

Cas snapped from his thoughts and took his hands away from him in haste.

-Sorry… I spaced out. 

-It’s ok

-I cannot see anything changing in you Sam. Maybe we should just end this experiment, it looks like a waste of time.

Sam didn’t know what to answer the seraph, he had asked Castiel for a kiss in the pretense that he could eventually be turned bisexual, the problem he just realised now was that he already was bisexual so, naturally, there was no way the experiment could have made any difference on him at all. He couldn’t tell Cas he had just wanted to kiss him now, right? What would Cas think of him, taking advantage like that of their friendship? But right now Cas felt like none of it had been worth it. How could he fix the mess he had made? Before he could keep himself worried about that he noticed how close Cas was from him. He intended to kiss him to take his grace back. So that was it? There would be no more kisses after that. 

-Wait.

Castiel stopped an inch from his face. Sam pushed him softly away.

-There’s still a week left, maybe we should just wait until the month ends.

Castiel stiffened a little but pushed himself back from the chair to stand up.

-Of course, if that’s what you wish. 

Before he could actually step away, Sam held his hand. Castiel turned again towards him, with those piercing blue eyes questioning Sam silently.

-It’s not… It’s not a waste of time Cas. Maybe something can happen.

Castiel only nodded at Sam to give him reason but deep inside he was a bit frustrated. If he was only allowed to have just another kiss then he’d rather have it sooner than later.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean just raised an eyebrow when he found Sam sulking over his tea later on that evening. 

-Not that I’m worrying too much about you but you look like someone just ran over your dog.

Sam turned to Dean, he considered for a second to bitchface him but something else was pressing his mind.

-Dean?

His brother just turned to him and rested the weight of his body on the counter.

-How did you and Gabriel, uh, hook up?

Dean opened up his eyes wide. Was his brother actually asking him, master of one night stands, notes on how to hook up with someone? Dean was never someone to like talking about feelings but even he had to admit that he had been happier these past weeks with Gabriel by his side than on the old days where he banged whoever was available around town and if his little brother needed help so desperately then he could just cut his crap of no chick-flick moments for a while.

-Well, it’s not… something that we talked about to be honest. I mean, not even today we have talked about anything ‘formal’.

Sam turned to look at him curious.

-I mean, you know how I am and Gabriel is… pretty much like me when it comes to that. We’re just happy the way we are now so why jinx it?

-But you do love him, right?

-Well... the sex is pretty good.

The way Dean blushed and rubbed the side of his neck while avoiding Sam’s eyes was a dead giveaway of where his feelings towards the archangel actually stood. Sam straightened himself in awareness. He was sure his brother had more to say about that than what he would admit.

-Anyway I decided I wanted more when Gabriel was about to change me back to straight.

-Why?

-Well, probably because kissing him had felt really good… Not only good, it felt right. And I didn’t want to miss that.

Dean’s averting gaze had finally shifted into an assertiveness the hunter only took out on do or die situations. Sam had to admit to himself his brother had looked pretty cool at that moment. Dean finally went to grab his beer and made a turn for the door but not before addressing Sam one last time.

-So maybe all you need to hook up is to give him a kiss so good that he has to come back for more.

Sam blushed while his brother sent him a wink. That didn’t help him at all. Because just like Gabriel with his brother, it had been Cas the one who had left him wanting more. Feeling defeated, he just dropped his head on the table, ready to mope for a while. 

The day Castiel was meant to take his grace away from Sam arrived and passed without notice. Sam had managed to stay far away from him thanks to a hunt he and his brother had taken, leaving Cas and Gabriel to take care of Jack under the pretense that the brothers needed some personal space from everyone else around.

-I think I’m an idiot.

-Well at least you’re finally accepting it.

-Jerk. 

-Bitch.

Dean went to sit in front of Sam at the little dining table of the motel room with a sigh.

-You want me to be your wingman with Cas?

Sam immediately blushed. His first reaction leaned on denying everything but Dean was sending him that knowing look he had perfectioned throughout the years that told him to cut the crap. Sam just allowed his gaze to fall somewhere between his and his brother arms resting on the table.

-I don’t… I just… I’m scared Dean. We’ve been friends for so long, what if I ruin it?

Dean just huffed a bit annoyed, a bit amused.

-Dude, you just can’t ruin it with Cas. He loves you too! Seriously how dense can you two actually be? You think after all the pushing we've been doing to nudge you guys you would've already made a move.

Two days later the brothers went back to the bunker with just a couple of bruises that the angels fixed in a second. After announcing their disappearance into the Dean-cave, Dean and Gabriel dragged Jack with them for an anime marathon, leaving Sam and Cas behind. 

-I guess it’s a good time to remove the grace from inside you.

Sam blushed, boldened by his recent chats on the road with his brother he decided to take things a bit more personal and convinced Cas to do it in his room, with the pretense that he wanted to avoid other people watching. Seeing there was only the desk chair, both settled for sitting on the edge of the bed.

With the atmosphere going dense in anticipation, both Cas and Sam suddenly felt like they were doing a mess of themselves. Lifting up their hands to reach each other, suddenly taking them back in fear of trespassing their personal spaces, crashing their arms in the middle of the maneuver and excusing themselves to each other like a pair of teenagers in their first escapade away from their parents. After some more failed attempts, Sam ended laughing and lowering his head in defeat.

-I think we look like a pair of idiots rights now.

Cas snickered and then composed himself.

-I’m sorry Sam, I’ll mend it now.

Sam smirked amused and looked up to ask Cas how he was actually going to mend things when he felt Castiel’s hand firmly holding the one he had resting on the bed by his side and pressing it down with a force Sam easily forgot the angel had. Sam’s thoughts stammered for a second while he turned towards their joined hands when he felt how Castiel firmly held his neck and pulled him towards his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

That second time, Sam realized he might probably never get used to the overwhelming contrast between Castiel’s silent demeanor against his determined actions. The moment they began to kiss, Castiel easily conquered the insides of Sam’s mouth with his tongue once more while Sam finally allowed himself to use his free hand to surround the angel’s neck and glide it through his skin towards the dark hair he had always wanted to touch and mess.

Castiel should have separated himself from Sam right after retrieving his grace but he just didn’t want to stop. There was so little he could claim his own that he wanted this moment to last forever. They eventually parted while their chests expanded looking for air. Sam’s lips looked redder and fuller than before while the blush in his cheeks and the few messed strands of hair over his face made Castiel want to throw him at the pillows and see more of it but he couldn’t just force himself on Sam. With a heavy heart he went further away from Sam’s lips. 

-I have removed my grace now.

-Okay...

-So, uh, what should we do now?

Sam finally lifted his gaze towards the deep blue of Castiel’s eyes. He could be a pessimist and try to convince himself that there was just no way Cas would want anything to do with him but seeing how his friend was piercing him with a hungry look only made Sam go further.

-I’m sorry Cas but there’s just one thing I want to do right now.

Before Castiel could even ask, Sam went forward once more, earning a drowned moan from the angel. Things went kind of blurry after that, one minute Sam was throwing Cas against his mattress making out with him while Cas groped him hard earning a series of hushed gasps from the hunter and the next they were climbing up further into the bed while taking away their clothes off each other. Pulling Cas’s tie away from the angel’s neck had been extremely arousing, Sam had always dreamed of doing it and was finally able to not only do that but also feel the angel’s hands force their way through his layers of flannel and cotton and pull everything away from Sam’s frame. 

Sooner than later both men were half naked, laying down on the bed facing each other with their pants zippered down and their hands invading each other’s lower regions. In a puzzle of kisses, soft bites and heavy breathing they began to jack each other off. 

Somehow, Cas discovered a way to press Sam’s head with his fingers that made Sam pour out the softest, most enticing noises he had ever heard from the hunter while he nipped at his throat. Moved by the arousal he felt, he straightened himself on the bed and went to pull down Sam’s jeans completely, which didn’t go as smooth as he planned to considering he had to struggle a bit unlacing Sam’s boots but he eventually got there and caressed his way up Sam’s legs, stopping right over Sam’s dick.

Just giving a quick glance to Sam asking silently if he was allowed to go further and getting the go with a soft nod, he went down to lick Sam’s length from the bottom and finally putting it into his mouth, carefully wrapping it up with his tongue while Sam allowed himself to rest his weight on the bed in order to really feel his dick push against Castiel’s cheeks, surrounded in warmth, feeling how the angel sucked his head with enough force to make him whimper in need feeling the rush of blood flood his dick. Castiel was more than good at that and even though Sam had never seen his friend with any other man, he still wondered with a tinge of jealousy if he was indeed the only male Cas had been with.

Slowly, Cas changed position and went further down to give some deserved attention to Sam’s balls. With the accumulating saliva he gathered on his fingers he began to tease Sam softly while Sam parted his legs more to let the angel work him up. He began to feel the rush of arousal gather on the base of his stomach when the angel’s first finger inserted itself and began to move on a circular pattern.

Cas was slowly and deliberately taking his time to open Sam up, caressing his hip bones gingerly with his free hand and gliding quick bites to the ticklish skin that surrounded the base of his dick. By the moment he could easily move three fingers inside of him, Castiel was already grabbing Sam’s dick firmly at the base to stop him from cumming. Sam was a wreck, he was letting out soft moans of pleasure, little paths of sweat falling from the sides of his chest and forehead, strands of hair sticked together with sweat. He always preferred to stay in control on his eventful getaways but knowing Cas would never do a thing to harm him allowed him to feel safe in his hands and let go. 

Sam opened his lids lazily when he felt Castiel removing his fingers and rustle to take away his pants and shoes, taking his good time to kneel in front of Sam and pick his hips up to penetrate him. Sam had never been handled so easily by a lover before so that he could indulge in the sensation of not having to do a thing and just bask in pleasure. At this point he desperately wanted to have Cas inside already. 

Slowly, Cas inserted himself on Sam, the lust inside of him wanting to look how Sam’s ass swallowed him entirely but right now he couldn’t take his eyes away from his face, the way he frowned slightly and gasped with reddened cheeks, with darkened eyes fixed on Castiel that somehow seemed to get lost beyond grasp in bliss at times.

Castiel bent Sam a little more to reach his lips, the new angle making Sam beg incoherently for more in a way that Castiel could no longer ignore, with startled kisses, Castiel interlaced his fingers with Sam’s and paced up his thrusts long enough to make Sam’s moans go in a crescendo until he began to cry his name desperately. Halting to a deep stop with a gasp, filling Sam’s insides while Sam allowed himself to let out a last moan and covered himself with his own cum.

He wanted to stay within Sam for as much as he could manage but decided to move away from the hunter after he noticed Sam needed a more comfortable position. Grabbing some tissues from the box at the bedside table to clean his lover, Castiel fell on the pillows by his side, admiring every single one of the hunter’s features with calm.

-You are so beautiful Sam… The way your lips curl when smiling, the ever changing color of your eyes, the sharpness of your gaze, the gentleness of your actions towards others... I love you

Sam’s eyes widened a bit while he blushed even more, if that was even possible. Eventually he gave Cas a tender smile. There was so many things he could tell Cas, about the way his eyes shone like jewels under the sunlight, about the way his hands caressed him that made his body tremble in anticipation, about the way his voice lured him in like a spell. But above all he just wanted to go back in time and tell his past self that he should try being more assertive and go for the angel. He interlaced his fingers with Cas.

-I love you too Cas… I was a fool for not telling you long time ago.

-I think that means we are both a pair of fools.

Sam just snickered while cocooning himself beside Cas, prepared to rest while he felt the angel’s strong arms envelop him. There was no way he was going to let him go from now on.


End file.
